No Roads Left But One
by xsupernaturalx
Summary: A woman at the age of 24 meets another lady at a bar, Sydni. She follows the 24 year old home to discover that she lived on the streets. She soon finds out she's a Decepticon and becomes involved with her. Bit by bit Sydni learns of the 24 year olds life and past. They end up having to leave town for the protection of Sydni and find their way on a Pirates ship... The Strawhat crew.
1. Chapter 1

It's raining again…. I pull my jacket tighter as the cold wind hits me. The rain seeps through my clothing. I look up into the dark, cold night. No stars are shining through the grey clouds. I curl up to myself on the hard ground. The rain drenches my short blonde hair. I tuck my head within my blue jacket.

I think every cold winter night; I could just end it here right now. I wish I did. I have had enough of spending these cold nights alone in the dark. I lean against the wall for more warmth. The rain falls down harder. I shiver in the cold. Again I attempt to wait the night out before moving on to find a better shelter. I hope that this night is… the night.

I feel warmth….. For a long time have I felt that. I open my eyes…. The sun shines bright. I have to quickly close my eyes; they almost burn in the sun. I rub my eyes before opening them again. To my luck they don't hurt so much. As I look around in the alley, the ground is still quite wet and with the position of the sun, I'd say it's around afternoon sometime.

I slowly climb to my feet and slowly start walking to the streets. It's hard living on the streets.

I pick a black bandana out of my pocket and shook it. I opened it out and flatten it on the top of my head and tying it at the back of my head; pulling it tight over my head. I shake my dark blue jacket over my shoulders; shaking the water off; like it would help anyway, but it is a habit.

As I reach the side walk two men walk up to me, both look quite tough, but neither of them could match my strength and power anyway. They are wearing leather and denim jackets, like my worn and torn denim jacket. The taller one has the appearance of a bikie than the other. He looks quite scrawny.

"Hello pretty lady…. What are you doing wondering the streets by yourself?" The tougher guy spoke.

I ignore the two and continue to walk.

"Hey we're talking to you!" This voice sounds weaker than the other.

Suddenly a hand grabs my shoulder.

"Pretty Lady." He spoke.

"Didn't your mummy tell you not to talk to strangers?" I question.

"Huh?" They mumble.

I smirk and swing my arm around slicing the taller guys face. He drops to the floor holding his face and mumbling something I don't understand. I just continue walking; smiling to myself; knowing that even being alone I can at lease defend for myself.

Finally I reach my favourite bar. I open the doors. Everyone looks at me. I rustle my jacket and walk inside. Soon everyone turns their faces away, finally not being amused with what just has walked in. I sit at the bar. A bartender looks at me like I'm from a different planet. I realize it's a woman underneath all the tattoos and clothing. She walks over to me.

"I'll have the special." I smile to her.

"You're a bit young to be in here aren't you?" She asks.

The smile is completely wiped off my face. I stand up.

"Do I look underage?" I get in her face.

"Yes… yes, you do." She speaks calmly.

"I'M BLOODY 24!" I yell in her face.

She doesn't move. "May I see some form of ID?" She asks as she swings her handtowel over her shoulder.

"Fine…. If you don't believe me." I say angrily.

I reach into my pocket and bring out a card and slam it onto the table. A proof of age card; claiming I am the age of a twenty-four year old.

She looks down at it and turns away and starts pouring a beer.

I spend hours at this bar; talking to no one, like the usual. I always sit alone. I don't bother anyone, and no one bothers me…. Just how I like it.

"It's closing time." The same woman speaks to me.

I look at her. She leans on the counter in front of me.

"What?" I question.

"I'm sorry about before… where I accused you to be underage." She apologizes.

I look at her shoulders. I notice faint bruises covering her skin. You have to be this close to spot them.

"Don't wanna hear it." I place the glass down and stand up.

I begin to walk outside. I open the doors and I feel the sudden brush of the dark, cold air. I shake suddenly and clutch my jacket, remembering the cold, wet nights alone.

I take a deep sigh before moving on again…. In search of shelter.

I finally come to rest behind a dumpster; deep within the alley, far away from civilization.

It's when I close my eyes that I notice I started to cough.

"Son-of-a-bitch." I mumble.

I know that I've caught another bloody cold. I feel the light rain beginning again… warning that the rain is only going to get heavier. I pull my bandana off and place it into my jeans pocket. I feel the rain getting harder as I attempt to fall asleep; listening to the sounds to the city.

I feel something on my shoulder…. Probably just rain. I feel it again, harder this time. Rain isn't that hard…. Is it? I open my eyes; darkness I see in front of me.

"What are you doing out here?" I look to my left…..

It's that woman that served me in the bar. She looks a little different. Her bright blonde hair is down.

"Did you follow me here?" I question, going into hibernation.

I hear her sigh.

"You're odd. You come out of nowhere. So—" She starts.

"I haven't come out of nowhere." I look at her. "I've been a regular customer there." I say, standing my ground.

"I've worked there for a while and I haven't seen you before." She kneels down.

"Well now you have….. go away." I rest my head on the wall.

"No… I can't leave you here, knowing that you're homeless." She hesitates.

Homeless…..

I sigh…

"Come on." She pulls at my arm.

"I'll be fine…." And answer coughing; like my body disagrees with me.

"No you won't, you've caught a cold." She pulls hard.

"Leave me be… you don't know what I am. I can defend myself." I pull away viciously.

"I don't care what you say; you're going to spend the night at my house." She stands up; pulling me with her.

How? How did she manage to pull me up? I'm so much stronger than her. I look her straight in the eyes.

"Don't make me force you to leave me." I say deeply.

"What are you gonna do? No offence but you happen to be homeless, you can't quite call the Marines." She smiles.

"That's not what I'm talking about." I continue to stare at her.

I feel rage building up.

"Alright, just please spend the night at my house, I have a huge couch you can sleep on and trust me, it'll be comforter than the floor." She points at the ground. "After that you can leave and I won't bother you again." She smiles.

I look up the alley. I look back at her.

"You don't even know why I roam the streets. You know nothing about me." I say.

"True but I cannot leave you here, not tonight; I'm not that cold hearted." She answers.

I take a deep sigh.

"Fine, when the sun rises I'll be gone." I say as I begin to walk towards the street.

It took about an hour….. I think, that's what it felt like, to drive to her apartment. She turns the headlights off and climbs out the car.

"You coming." She pops her head back in.

I look at her. I open the door, hoping out of her car. I start coughing again.

"Follow me." She starts towards the door.

I follow in pursuit. She leads me up towards a lift after we enter inside. I feel all the warmth rush inside me as I breathe in. I see her head turn to look at me and she smiles. I don't smile back. The lift only took a few minutes, and she leads me towards a door. She uses her keys and unlocks the door.

"I'll go get a few rugs for ya." She smiles before taking off into a door.

Her place is quite big. It's seems a little empty. Everything has been placed neatly.

"Alright look. You'll have to be quiet, during the night. Okay?" She walks back in.

I jump at the sudden voice.

"Haha, sorry." She speaks again.

I look at her.

"Here." And she passes me rugs and a pillow. "That's the couch over there." She points towards a really big couch.

I look over there and begin to walk over there. I throw the pillow down and the rugs. I untie my shoes and climb under the rugs.

The sun is shining through the windows… windows? I open my eyes. I look around…. Inside a house…

"Morning sunshine."

I look to the hallway and notice the woman from the bar standing there with a plate of good-looking, steaming food. Suddenly I remember where I am.

"I got up and you were still here so I decided that I could at least make you breakfast before you leave." She smiles as she walks towards me.

"You didn't have too." I say taking the plate from her.

"I had too." She smiles.

Bacon and scrambled eggs. It's been a long time since I've eaten something like this.

"So….. My name's Sydni….." She says.

I continue to stuff my face with this really good food. I don't answer her.

"You've never mentioned your name." She says as she sits next to me.

I finish within seconds, handing the plate over to her, and I look at her.

"Thanks." I say as I stand up.

"Your name?" She questions.

I look over my shoulder. I sigh. "Alicia…. Alicia Novak." I answer.

I hear a smash. I don't move… I notice that the plate she was holding was released and dropped to the floor with the mention of my name.

"Like I said you know nothing about me." I say as I head to the door.

"….. Wait!"

I stop. "What?" I say as I turn around.

"Are you really her?" She asks.

"Yes, okay? Now like you promised… leave me alone." I say as I open the door and leave.

I walk the streets once again….. really? Why can't people leave me alone….

"Freeze!" A yell from behind.

I look over my shoulder….. Marines….. Great.

"Stop right there!" The Marine, that's stands out from the rest with his green scarf he has around his neck, yells.

I turn around and face the five of them. I almost forgot I'm a wanted person. I reach into my pocket and tie my bandana to my head.

"Can't I ever get peace?" I question as blades form from my hands.

"Drop your weapons!" He yells again….

They're all holding a sword apart from the Captain, who's holding a gun.

"Hahaha ahhhhhh…. That ain't happening anytime soon." I laugh.

They rush towards me. They all attempt to slash at me; I dodge them all and slash at them with my blades. Blood pisses everywhere, blood all over my hands, not even a scratch on me. They all drop dead.

"Are you really sure you want to take me on?" I stand straight.

He pulls the trigger and bam! He shot at me. It hit's me in the left shoulder. The blast spins me to the ground.

"Yes… I'm sure…" He smirks.

"A gun ain't going to stop me." I laugh.

I struggle to climb to my feet. I lie a little too much for my own good, sometimes. The pain is so great; it feels like someone ripped it off.

I stare directly to the Marine.

"Somehow I don't really believe that." He smiles underneath his hat as he pulls the trigger again.

I get hit again; in my leg. I fall to the ground again, groaning.

"Hahaha you're very weak." I hear him laugh.

I lift up my arm, swinging little cross blades towards the Marine. One hits him in the chest, one to the head and the other to his throat; suddenly he falls backwards.

I clutch my leg, my blood is all through my clothes,

"Damn! I really love this Jacket." I say as I look at my left shoulder, the denim torn.

"Alicia!"

I look up… it's the bar tender.

"I thought you were going to leave me alone?" I yell.

"What happened here?" She asks as she walks closer to me.

"Leave me alone." I say as I climb to my feet, only to fall over again, in pain.

"Shit! Are you alright?" She's suddenly at my side.

"I'm fine." I say as I crawl away.

"No you're not….. You've been shot; I can stitch it up for ya." She says as her hand rests on my right shoulder.

"I'll be fine." I complain.

"No…. no you won't…." She looks at my leg. "I can fix it for you." She suggests.

"No… it'll heal." I say as I try to stand up.

"Yeah but the bullets might still be in there…. It can get infected." She sounds serious.

"Hahahaha, you think lady. But look all you know is, is my name and nothing else." I laugh.

"I know you're nearly the most wanted criminal." She crosses her arm.

"Don't say that….. I'm not a criminal… I've never done anything like that…." I attempt to walk away, stumbling away.

She suddenly grips my shoulders.

"Arghh!" She screams, meanwhile I fall to the ground in more pain.

"Look lady! Leave me alone!" I look at her.

"Get it off! Get it off!" She screams.

I look at her hand; it's burning… great…

"Wipe your hand on your clothes." I say as a sigh.

She jumps up and down, waving her hand everywhere, the hand that touched my wound. Soon she wipes it on her jeans, she goes wiping crazy.

"Better?" I ask, still sitting on the ground.

"Yeah, but my hand burns when I touched your shoulder…" She looks at me.

"Have I ever mentioned you know nothing about me?" I question.

"Wait….." She kneels next to me.

"Your shoulder, I didn't notice it before." She goes to poke it.

"Back off!" I yell, hitting her hand away.

Confusion forms on her face.

I sigh. "Sure you know my name, but do you know what I am?" I ask.

"No…. no I don't, all I know is what I said before." She shakes her head.

"Well…" I laugh. "I'm sure you've heard rumours about Decepticons?" I ask, laughing.

"Wait! You're a Decepticon!?" She yells.

I face palm. "Well nah shit…. Okay lady you happy?" I look at her.

Her jaw has dropped open.

"Look, when you humans touch my blood you burn…. It's acid to you." I tell her, climbing to my feet.

"I've heard that…." She hesitates. "You are supposed to take over the world… a big monster." She looks me directly in the eye.

I give her a straight, blank face.

"But you're different…" She says…. Finally.

"Of course I am…. I'm no monster… the only reason why the Marines want me is because that's what they believe… we're all monsters!" I yell in her face. "Now leave me alone." I tell her as I walk away.

I stop and sigh. I look over my shoulder… she hasn't moved. "My body burns off infections… I'll be fine." I say as I continue to walk away.

"At least let me help you then." She says confidently.

"You can't. The second you touch my blood you burn." I tell her.

"That's where gloves come in." She smiles.

I look at the ground before answering her.

"Fine then." I walk towards her.

She ain't afraid of me I'll tell ya that. Apparently the gunshot in my shoulder has gone straight through, apparently I'm lucky. She's stitch that up and plays with the wound on my leg… going on about how her boyfriend bashes her…. I don't understand humans… why don't they just leave them? At least that's how she had those bruises I saw the other night. She finally has pulled the bullet out and now is onto stitching it.

"Have you had a boyfriend before?" She asks.

"No…" I grit my teeth when she pulls the string tighter on my leg.

"Are you ever interested in having one?" She looks at me.

"No. Look lady—"

"Sydni." She smiles. "Please stop calling me Lady, I do have a name."

"Well most people call me this and no one knows my name. I guess I got a hold of it." I tell her. "Sydni… why are you helping me anyway? If you get caught helping me you'll be wanted as well? You know that right?" I ask her.

"Yes I know that…" She sighs.

"Well? Why are you helping me?" I question again.

"Somebody's got too." She smiles.

"No… no one helps me. I don't like to be bothered." I tell her, crossing my arms.

"Well that's too bad then." She smiles.

"If you hang with me for too long, not only you'll be attached to me someone else will want you as well…. If word gets out about you, you'll…..-"

"What? I'll be on the wanted list? I honestly don't care what other people think of me." She says quite quickly.

"No, not people, Shiedo; if you think I'm bad? Then wait till you meet him, he is the last thing you want at your doorstep." I tell her.

"Shiedo? Who is he exactly?" She looks at me.

"He's a Decepticon… he was the one who was sent to find me. To take me back to Megatron." I explain to her as she finishes tying the bandage on my leg.

I hop off the table.

"Megatron? I've heard that name somewhere." She scratches her head.

"Maybe. But the last thing you want is to be on their wanted list." I say as I walk towards the door.

"Alicia?" She almost whispers.

I look over my shoulder.

"Please stay here. There's a perfectly good couch here yet you'll spend your life on the streets." She almost cries.

"It's for your own good." I tell her walking out the door.

It's been days since I've seen that girl…... to my luck I haven't come across any Decepticons or Marines. It's a bit odd, by now I would have come across at least two Decepticons…

I shake my head at the thought and continue walking. My wounds healed faster than normal, maybe next time I should go to this girl again, Sydni, so I wouldn't have put up with the pain that I normal do.

I continue to walk down the street, looking for a new place to sleep; getting prepared for tonight.

Suddenly an explosion goes off down the street. There's debris flying everywhere. I stop dead in my tracks. I know what can cause an explosion like that…..

Smoke and flames continue to climb the skies. I walk slowly towards the blast. People run away screaming for their lives…. This is not good. I cannot be sure if it's who I think it is. I wouldn't expect him to come out here…. Usually he gets his minions to do his dirty work. Megatron wouldn't want to get a bad name for himself… I know him all too well…..

But there it is….. When I see I was wrong. A massive, near hundred feet tall, being slowly forms as the dust and smoke clears. I am quickly pulled away to the side, behind a dumpster.

"Shhhhh….."

I turn around only to find the bar tender…. AGAIN!

"Why!? Why is it when I'm in trouble you're always to my rescue?" I shake my head as I attempt to get up.

"NO." She pulls me back down.

"This isn't a battle for you…." I say as I shove her and climb to my feet.

I know for a fact that she was only trying to hide me from them… but I'm sick of hiding… I walk out into the middle of the street. Megatron notices me before walking towards me….. I'm sick…. Of…. running…

I begin to run towards him. Closing the distance between us….. It was when there is only 50 metres till I would reach him…. I leap forwards. My skin changes, my skin becomes metal. A wolf like tail forms in the material of metal as well. My head changes into a long snout, long ears transforming and plates of steel taking places all over me. My body forms into a huge metal, wolf like, Decepticon. All this in time for my front paws hit the ground. I sprint towards him. My form is twice the size of what the size of a Great Dane would be. Megatron lifts his arm up, his hand forming into a gun. He shoots it. I dodge it, leaping to a side. I consume the distance and attack. He shoots again, but he misses. I jump up at him, he leans to one side but I still grab him. I hold onto his left shoulder. He swings around, yet I do not fall off. My left hand transforms into a weapon; I aim at his face and fire it. The bullet explodes in his face, taking bits of his face with it. He flinches and I wasn't quite expecting it and I am thrown aside.

I fly through the air only to realise I am heading straight for a group of humans, if I land on them…. I know I'll kill them all. I straighten myself out and spread my arms out, suddenly little feather like blades take form on the outside of my arms and the sides of my body. The humans begin to scream as I become closer and closer. I then rapidly take flight and go straight over the top of them as I steer my way around them. I turn my body around and unexpectedly I am hit. I get sent flying again, but too fast for me to realise anything. I smash into a pile of something. Debris flies everywhere. I painfully climb to my feet; I notice that I was thrown into the dumpster that Sydni was hiding behind before I took off. I search around only to find her standing in front of me, unharmed. I take a deep sigh of relief.

"Alicia?" She mumbles.

I quickly look back towards Megatron. He is walking closer; by the looks of it he hasn't seen Sydni yet. I look back to the human, she is walking towards me. I shake my head as I walk back out into the street. I look down at Megatron.

"Well aren't you the very feisty one I still know." Megatron laughs in a very deep static voice.

"I'm not joining back up with you!" I yell in the almost same deep static voice.

He snickers.

"So you think." He smiles. "You of all things should know what I am capable of." He smiles wider.

"ARRRGHH!" A girl screams.

I turn around, horrified to see what is the cause of the scream was.

"Sydni!" I yell.

Shiedo has grabbed her by her hair and has dragged her out into the open.

I turn around to face Megatron.

"Let her go!" I yell louder.

"Hahaha, now why would I do that?" He continues to laugh.

I look down at my front paws and close my eyes. I hunch my shoulders and tighten my paws on the ground; compressing them.

"Why is it, everyone you know or love dies around you? First your friends, even the ones that didn't know who you are, or what you are. Then…" He walks even closer. "Your relatives, hahaha they didn't even see it coming. Then your parents saw it….. and BAM!" I flinch at his sudden tone. "They're dead too." Megatron crawls down level with me. "And now you're killing just an innocent girl…. HAVEN'T YOU LEARNED YET!?" He climbs up and raises his arm towards the girl.

I hear her scream for me…. I don't move; everything he said is true. I'm the cause they're all dead…

I don't notice that I'm moving towards Megatron. I snap back into focus. I'm right in front of him. I raise my arm and it transforms into a weapon, one I haven't used for a long time. I jump up climbing on Megatron, he attempts to shake me off but it doesn't work. I scramble up to his face.

"Not today." I whisper before pulling my gun out and a bright blue light shines deep within the weapon. It makes an eerie noise. I fire it. The bright blue light fades and becomes orange as an orange ball of fire is spat out of it. It explodes in Megatron's face. This time it sends him backwards, I fall down unexpectedly. He crashes into the building behind him. Meanwhile I crash into the ground.

I look up to find that the building has swallowed up the Decepticon. I turn around to catch Shiedo still holding the human hostage.

"Let her go now!" I growl.

A wicked grin forms on the other Decepticons face.

"You think you're so tough. Don't you?" Shiedo laughs.

"Well, I've lived a lot longer than you ever have!" I snap as I walk closer.

Sydni continues to squirm in the dog-like-Decepticons grip. Shiedo holds her down.

He lowers his head to laugh and shakes it.

"Well, you seemed to have forgotten that you died…. Then you were reborn. Between that it was nearly a million years." He laughs.

"You were only created to catch and bring me back." I still walk closer, nearly a few metres in front of the two. "In other words, if you succeed or fail, you'll become a piece of trash to Megatron." I lower my head in front of the Decepticon and the human. "He'll have no need for you." I growl.

He doesn't say anything, nor does he move.

I look at Sydni in her eyes. I see fear and pain. I close my eyes briefly before opening them with determination. I leap into the air; pulling cross blades out of my arms and fling them; throwing my arms towards the two. With my perfect aiming they hit Shiedo in his face. He stumbles backwards and lets his hold go of the girl. When I land I catch Sydni falling onto my back and leap again. It is like the scenes in movies where everything is slowed down. It felt like it took forever for it to all happen. I can feel Sydni scramble and attempt to grasp me tight and hold on. I sprint down the street; not looking back to see if Shiedo is following. I turn around a corner; almost running into shocked humans. I dodge them and continue to run further.

After I've turned down many allies, side streets and ended back up on the main roads again I begin to slow down.

"Are you alright?" I ask when I regain my breath again.

I don't hear her answer… I stop and practically throw her off before changing back into my human form; blonde hair forming and skin, my clothing's come to be; luckily. I turn around to look at Sydni.

"Sydni?" I'm by her side quickly.

"I'm okay, apart from being thrown to the ground." She laughs and looks up at me.

I smile back at her.

"I need to leave… we need to leave." I tell her.

"What?!" She answers quickly and hastily.

"The Decepticons will have you on their hit list. The only way you'll be safe is to be with me." I stand up. "I'm your only source of protection against them now." I hand my hand out for her.

She takes a deep sigh before taking my hand.

"But the… Megatron? Said that everyone you know dies." Sydni says slowly.

I take an even deeper sigh.

"Sydni…." I look down before looking back up. "I ain't going to let that happen." I answer in a soft tone. "I was always caught off guard; when I was little. I never saw anything coming. Besides one person is still alive." I say with a smile. "Well from what I last heard he is." I begin to walk towards the seaside shore; down the street.

I hear the footsteps and Sydni appears at my side.

"Who is he?" She questions.

"Mike. Michael Shinoda." I look at her.

"Isn't he a famous artist?" She asks.

I look at her; confused. "I've never known him as one. He just liked to rap, but he did a few paintings here and there. But not famously." I answer shaking my head.

"Oh." Is all Sydni says.

"Well at least he took my advice." I smile again.

"What was that?"

"He got caught up in my life; like you are now, and I told him to run; to run as far away from me and start a new life." I answer.

"Oh ok, so anyways, where are we going?" Sydni changes the subject.

We come across an intersection. I look up and down the street; not only looking for cars.

"Alicia? What are you looking for?" Sydni gets into my face.

I stand back. "Shiedo. In case he's following us. I cannot smell him but it doesn't mean he's far away. We need to hurry and get out of this town." I look at her in the eyes.

"Well I have a car back at the apartment." She speaks as we cross the road.

"Whatever you do you cannot go back to the apartment. They'll be there." I turn to look at her.

"How would you know for sure?" She asks as we reach the other side.

"They're Decepticons. They can and will do anything to track you down."

"What about you? Won't they track you down too?"

"Yeah, but you'll be my weak spot. If they have you I'll come running home to rescue you—"

"But it will be a trap." Sydni finishes my sentence. She didn't say it like a question but like she knew that would happen, or has had happened.

I don't question her about it. There's so much I don't know about her.

"If we can make it to the water's edge in time we can catch a boat that leaves in half an hour." Sydni speaks.

She interrupts my train of thought.

"Yeah okay." I hear myself saying.


	2. Chapter 2

We have been walking for at least 20 minutes and we finally reach the shore. There are jetties everywhere, there are at least four or five boats attached to each one. These weren't big boats but like fishing boats.

I turn around sniffing the air… good. No scent of Shiedo anywhere. Nor can I spot him from the crowd. I turn back around to almost walk into a man at least twice the size of me, a grey beard hanging half way down his height.

"Watch where you're going." He yells and moves on in the other direction.

A lot of people keep staring at us; actually more at me than Sydni. They must know when they see the most wanted person in town when they see it. I look at Sydni. She doesn't really notice any of them looking in our direction.

"Hahaha. I would take his advice down here." Sydni laughs.

"Yeah, but notice how everyone is staring at me. I'm not known to be out in the open. I travel using the alley ways and when I do come out it's usually at night and I'm alone. I'm never with anyone; as you know." I attempt to keep to myself and pull my jacket up a bit to hide my face.

"Come on, if you hide amongst the shadows then no one will actually know what you look like." I feel Sydni's hand rest on my shoulder.

"That's a bit hard when I'm all over the news and posted on posters around town." I speak.

We continue to walk down to the jetties and start walking along one.

"We will never be able to climb aboard one of these boats with me." I confess.

"I'm sure there is a boat that will have no idea who you are."

"Yeah well cannot wait until they found out they just smuggled a criminal to a different island." I say sarcastically.

Sydni sighs.

"You are so full of doubt." Sydni stops.

"Yeah well at least I look at things realistically." I look at her.

"Then you'll never get anywhere." Sydni begins to shout. "Look at it. Without me you'll still be on the streets and huddling to yourself all alone and freezing your ass off!" She shouts.

"I never needed your help!" I shout back.

"Hey! No need to fight."

Both Sydni and I shut up instantly; realising there are people around us. We both turn around to find a young teenaged boy. He's wearing a pair of blue pants and a red shirt along with a yellow straw hat.

"What do you want?!" I snap.

"Hey I just over heard your conservation." He says waving his hands in front of him, protesting he is innocent.

"I'm sure you know not to do that." I walk towards him.

"Alicia, stop." Sydni grabs my arm; holding me back.

"I heard you wanted a ride… thought if you wanted to hop on with me and my crew." He suggests.

"See, stop being so doubtful." Sydni says to me.

I look at her before nodding my head.

The young boy smiles and turns around and begins to walk further down the jetty.

"He has no idea." I whisper to Sydni.

"Then we will keep it that way." She whispers back.

We don't walk much further until we reach a boat that is like a pirate's boat. There are two men down on the deck.

"Here we are!" The boy shouts as we walk aboard.

"I think they might be pirates." Sydni whispers.

"Well they cannot be as bad as me." I whisper back.

"Luffy, about time." A man walks up to him; he has blond hair, which is covering a bit of his face. He is wearing a tuxedo with a blue tie. He also smokes; you can smell it on him. As well as he is holding a cigarette.

Suddenly the boy moves off and the two of us are left out in the open. The blonde haired man looks at us; he looks very surprised.

"LUFFY! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING OF BRINGING HER HERE!?" He shouts.

"At least I look at things realistically." I whisper to Sydni.

"Hey I found them arguing about not getting a ride outta here so I offered." The teenager walks back over.

"Do you know who she is?" The man points directly at me.

"No." The boy smiles.

"She's Novak Alicia!" She's a criminal, someone who can easily rip our heads off. Including yours!" He shouts again.

"Yeah, so you better watch out!" I yell at the blonde haired man.

He takes a few steps back. I smile.

"All we want is a ride out of here. We'll be out of your hair then." Sydni confesses.

"See." The teenager points at us.

"Wait til Zoro hears this." The blonde haired man walks off.

"I don't give a shit Sanji." Much deeper voice sounds further back on deck.

I look over in the direction and see a man lying down; it looks like he's sleeping. Well was sleeping. I cannot really get a good look at him as he is far away.

"So welcome aboard." The teenager smiles. "My name's Monkey D. Luffy." He gaze doesn't leave us.

"I'm Letrol Sydni. And by the looks of it you already know Alicia." Sydni smiles.

"Nice to meet you two girls." Luffy doesn't stop smiling.

"Hey Captain! Where's Nami?" The deep voice yells again.

"Probably stealing treasure again. The normal." The blonde says as he walks over to the railing.

"Wait! Where's Usopp?!" Luffy shouts suddenly.

Sydni and I both jump.

"He said he went for more bombs or something." The blonde admits as well.

"Luffy!" we all turn around to find another man walking onto the boat. The first thing I notice is his long nose. He is carrying a bag with him.

"I'm here!" He says.

"Yeah so we noticed." The blonde yells at him.

"Sanji, calm down!" Luffy walks towards them.

Suddenly I pick up a scent.

"You know what Syd? I can endanger this people. I don't want them involved. We should go elsewhere, take our own boat." I whisper to her.

"What? Why? All we are doing is just using them to get to another island. That's it." Sydni turns to me.

I sigh. "It's Shiedo… I've picked up his scent. He has been following us this whole time. Because I've picked it up, it means he is close by." I say as I look into the crowd of people.

"Can he take human form?" Sydni asks.

"I'm not sure." I confess.

"So he could be watching us?" Sydni asks.

"Who could be watching?" The blonde walks over.

"No one." Sydni is quick to answer.

"Yeah right. If you're hiding from the marines… get off this ship!" He yells, his ciggy not falling from his mouth.

"No we are not followed by the marines!" I yell. _We're followed by something much, much worse! _I wanted to add.

"Can we leave now or what?" I ask, their captain, the straw hat boy.

"As soon as Nami gets here." He smiles.

" Luffy I think we shouldn't have these two on board. I think they're not telling us something." The Blonde walks over to his captain.

He turns around. "Is there?" The straw hat asks.

I take a deep sigh.

"No there isn't." Sydni smiles.

"Yeah we are being followed." I confess. Sydni hits me. "We will leave now." I say as I head towards the pier. I look at her.

"Who is following you two?" The long nose asks.

I remove my gaze from Sydni and look at the three men huddled together, then back at Sydni; she shakes her head.

"A Decepticon." I answer.

"WHAT!" The three yell.

Well at least I didn't need to explain what a Decepticon is.

"Look I'm sure we are able to fight a Decepticon off." The green-haired man walk past the three and towards me.

Now that he's up close… I can see what he looks like. He's so much taller than me. I look at his body. His white shirt clings to the tight muscles underneath. He is wearing green pants and a green bandana is tied to his bicep. I didn't think someone so hot looking would be a pirate.

He stops right in front of me; towering over me. I hold my ground; prepared to fight, in case it's needed.

"Ignore them and follow me." He whispers.

I find myself nodding. He walks into the cabin of the boat.

"You too." He says neither pointing at anyone nor looking at anyone. I look at Sydni. I give her a look as in saying, 'follow'.

Sydni walks cautiously with me into the cabin; following the green-haired man. He leads us into a lounge type room.

"Alright you can hide in here from the Decepticon til I come for you." Those words were more aimed at me more than Sydni.

"What?! You think hiding in here is going to stop him? He has picked up our scent! His nose is much sharper than a dogs'!" I shout at him.

He doesn't move. "Whatever. Just stay in here til I come for you." He says with no expression and walks out the cabin and slams the door behind him.

"See? When you follow strangers the kidnap you!" Sydni yells.

"I don't think so somehow." I sigh as I sit on the couch.

"You keep telling yourself that." Sydni sits next to me.

"Well just remember you're the one that said yes to come aboard." I sigh again.

"Whatever." Sydni repeats the green-haired man's words from earlier.

Silence passes between us for at least ten minutes.

"Tell me, how long have you been on the streets?" Sydni breaks the silence.

"Too long." I take a deep sigh and stare into the oblivion in front of me.

"But… yeah… since what age were you then?" She asks; I feel her looking in front of her too.

"15." I say.

"What!" She turns to look at me.

"What?" I look at her.

"How did you end up at that age?" I notice tears building in her eyes; I'm sure she's attempting to hide them.

_She really wants to know about my past…_

I give in; knowing she ain't going to stop prying at it. Taking a sigh, I begin.

"I was at the age of 11 when all the killings started happening." I look in front of me.

"So Megatron was right then?" She asks again.

I nod my head.

"My friends were offed one by one." I start again. "Then when I reached the age of 13 my parents were killed. Of course I only had an Uncle in all of my relatives I had left. So he took me in his care." I suddenly find my hands in my lap very interesting. When I turned 15 my Uncle was killed too. That's when I had no one left." I close my eyes; trying to stop the horrible memories coming back.

"What made the marines want you?" Sydni asks with full attention.

"When my Uncle was killed and then I ran. The marines sorta tracked me I guess. They looked at my history. The discovered that everyone that was killed, I was connected too so they accused me of their deaths. But soon I discovered what I was; soon did the marines too. That was when I came across a Decepticon, Bowaztrian. He trades sides a long time ago. He explained who I was back in the day and how I was reborn, which all explained all the horrible dreams I had. They were very vivid; like the past." I confess to her.

"So you had dreams about you past life?" She questions.

"Yes… yes I did." I shut my eyes tightly; not letting the nightmares come back.

"So you've been all alone since then." Sydni states more than questions.

I look at her.

"Why would you ask a question you already know the answer too." I tell her.

She stares at me.

"Well, you're not alone anymore." Sydni smiles.

I attempt to smile but fail. "Well anywhos, I'm sleepy." I yawn.

"What!? It's only midday!" Sydni scoffs.

"I've been worn out." I say as I kick my feet onto the coffee table in front of us and lean back; nodding off to sleep.

* * *

**There you guys go! :) please review and send me your thoughts of the story! :D**


End file.
